Curiosity
by Charity Angel
Summary: In which Gabriel pranks Dean and Castiel becomes curious. [Need for Communication #5]


_Written for Challenge #61: Transformation on fan_flashworks, and posted during the 19th amnesty._

* * *

Dean was starting to enjoy having Gabriel around – he and Sam didn't end up stitching each other up so much any more, Sammy wasn't being dream-stalked by the devil, and Cas was even starting to look vaguely less constipated than usual. Okay, so occasionally he would come out with something that proved that Gabriel was a bad influence like, say, asking if Dean wanted him to cross-dress, but in general Gabriel being around was a good thing. And the dude had a sense of humour. Because, in hindsight, that thing with dressing Sam up in heels had been completely hilarious: Dean could now laugh himself stupid at the memory of his brother trying to totter in stilettos while trying to tug the miniscule skirt down in an effort to preserve what was left of his dignity. Which of course then led to merciless teasing, because what else are big brothers for other than to mock?

All in all, Gabriel was actually a pretty cool addition to the team and Dean could live with Gabriel being around. And whatever was going on between him and Cas was developing into something that threatened to make Dean very happy. Cas made him happy, and judging by the way the phantom wings behind Cas' back fluffed up whenever they were together, Dean made Cas happy too. Dean enjoyed just spending time with Cas, and only last night he had dozed off while introducing Cas to Raiders and had woken up tucked in to Cas' chest, listening to his slow, steady heartbeat, with the angel's arms and wings holding him tightly. He had been so comfortable and so safe that he hadn't wanted to move even when he woke up. And maybe that was sappy, chick-flick level emotional shit, but it was also true.

As much as he enjoyed sleeping in Cas' arms, Dean was feeling the need to reassert his masculinity, his own ability to protect himself. And the weapons needed cleaning anyway, the blades needed honing, and they needed some new rock salt cartridges making up. So, with nothing else planned for the day, their latest case wrapped up, nowhere they desperately needed to be, and safe in a couple of kinda nice motel rooms that Gabriel had warded the crap out of, Dean headed out to the car to collect his inventory.

.oOo.

 _"What the HELL?!"_

Castiel looked up in alarm. Dean had been outside in the parking lot, in the blazing sun, for all of ten seconds – how could even he have possibly managed to find trouble in that time? Cas dropped the book he had been reading (Fahrenheit 451, recommended by Sam) and rushed outside to find out what had befallen his friend.

Dean appeared to be completely unharmed, with no opponent apparent to Cas. Rather than being under attack, Dean was standing, staring in shock at the contents of his trunk. Coming to stand beside Dean, Cas could see that the normal arsenal of weaponry had been replaced, or indeed, transformed into, a plethora of strange-looking, brightly-coloured objects. He pulled one out of the trunk: it was constructed of some kind of rubber.

"Dean, what is the purpose of this object?" he asked, frowning at it. "It appears to bear some resemblance to…"

Dean snatched it from him and threw it back into the trunk. A flush darkened the colour of his skin across the back of his neck and his ears. "Put that… _Don't_ touch them!" He turned to the door of Gabriel and Sam's room. "Gabriel! Gabriel you get your feathery, Trickster ass out here right now, you son of a bitch!"

"Dean," Cas said again, keeping his voice level so as not to irritate Dean any further, "what is the purpose of the artificial phallus?"

Dean turned back to him, his ears now burning bright red.

"You're not a kid, Cas," he snapped. "Figure it out."

"Dean, I… Oh." Yes, a phallus-shaped object did indeed have an obvious use. "It is for masturbatory purposes."

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean yelled. "Will you _stop_?! Gabriel, I am not kidding: get out here right now or I'll break out the holy oil!"

Another object caught Cas' attention and, as its shape did not seem to be anatomical in any way, he picked it up and risked Dean's wrath.

"What is this for?"

Dean spluttered incoherently and once again snatched the thing away. "For the love of… Gabriel! Cas, do you see the holy oil? It's normally… oh, yeah, of _course_ he's turned it into lube. Have I mentioned lately how much of a dick your brother is?"

"Not for at least the last three days," Cas replied. "Please, Dean, what is the purpose of the connected balls? I assume it is sexual?"

Dean, his head still in the trunk, froze. He took a deep breath and let it out in a big sigh.

"Okay," he said eventually, straightening up to look Cas in the eye, "since we're the only people around, you can satisfy your curiosity. But, just so you know, normally humans don't talk about this stuff in public, yeah? So, the beads are made for sticking in a girl's ass. They add pressure or some shit like that, I don't know. Anyway, you yank them out as she comes and she screams like… well, not exactly like a banshee, 'cause that would suck big time, but you get the idea."

"They heighten the orgasm?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah. It's a lot of fun."

Cas frowned, thinking of the differences between male and female anatomy, and the kinds of sensations Gabriel assured him he was capable of experiencing; the kinds of sensations he would like to experience with Dean.

"Would they work to stimulate the prostate gland also?"

Dean spluttered so hard he ended up coughing and unable to answer for a minute or so.

"Fuck, Cas," he managed to choke out eventually, "warn a guy before you say shit like that. So, that's the kind of thing you're in to?"

Castiel considered his response carefully: he was well aware of how homosexuality was viewed by Dean's culture, and the lies that had been spread by religious institutions over the years.

"My Father created the nerves of and around the prostate specifically to provide sexual pleasure," he said. "I am curious about exploring that aspect of His creation, yes."

Dean had turned to perch himself on the edge of the still-open trunk, and was now regarding Cas thoughtfully.

"You are, huh?"

Cas smiled. "Yes, Dean." And he leaned over to kiss Dean. It was gentle and very sweet, and it left Castiel's lips tingling, wanting more.

Dean's smile was brilliant when Cas opened his eyes, so bright that he didn't have any trouble interpreting the alien body language.

"Okay, so you're definitely curious, and we're on the same page. Good. Anything else you're curious about?"

Castiel gestured to the trunk's contents in general, taking in a baffling variety of rubber penises, anal beads, rings of varying diameters, soft ropes, handcuffs, blindfolds, balls attached to bridles, and oddly-shaped small cages.

"The majority of these things intrigue me," Cas admitted, "but they can wait for now. I think I would rather experience things naturally before experimenting with any of these devices."

Dean beamed at him and snagged an arm around his waist, pulling Cas towards him, into the space between Dean's legs.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Dean said, before grabbing hold of Cas' tie and pulling him down for another kiss.

* * *

 _This 'verse continues in 'The Leader'_

 _on on AO3 in 'Coming Home' (rated Explicit)_


End file.
